


Tell Me Another One

by TheWeepingAngel



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sizzy drabble, Sizzy fluff, isabella x simon, sizzy au, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingAngel/pseuds/TheWeepingAngel
Summary: Just Simon , Isabella and Star Wars





	Tell Me Another One

"Tell me another one."she said looking up from where she was lying on his lap "Another what ?"Simon asked his eyes leaving the book he was reading to look down at her. They were in Central Park, surrounded by trees which Isabella had ruined giving them some privacy form prying Mundane and shadowhunter eyes. It was one of those quiet days without any demon attacks or psychotic Shadowhunters planning world domination. "Another Star Wars story." she said biting her lip. Simon grinned, dropping his book on the grass beside him took Isabella by her shoulders lifting her so she was sitting on his lap,her face only a few inches from his."I believe I've made a Star Wars fan of you Isabella Lightwood" he said kissing her.Smiling Izzy drew back "Tell anyone and I'll kill you, again."

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love how Simon tells Isabella Star Wars as a bed time story and really hope to see it in the show !   
> Also go easy on me I havent written in ages so hope this goes down well.


End file.
